Dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The might of the dragons are known throughout the land. This scaly terror of the skies feels no mercy and nothing will escape the fiery splashes of his breath." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Dragon is a fearsome flying unit and is capable of attacking both ground and air units. Unlike the Balloon, the Dragon has both ranged and splash damage, like the Wizard. **Also unlike the Balloon the Dragon does not target a specific Building to attack; it targets whatever is nearest. **A Dragon does short-range splash damage when it attacks. This can only be noticed when used against Clan Castle Troops and Walls. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Most Dragon strategies involve taking out as many Air Defenses as possible with other units (infantry, Giants, etc.) or Lightning Spells, as it is a significant weakness to this powerful unit. **A good strategy involves a mix of Dragons and Balloons. Dragons can suck up fire from Air Defenses and Wizard Towers while Balloons go straight for the Defensive Buildings, though this is a very costly strategy. **Dragons are mostly used to get Trophies as their high cost doesn't make them great candidates for resource raiding. *'Defensive Strategy' **Dragons are one of the most powerful Troops in the game, and as such it can be difficult to defend against them. Multiple high-level Air Defenses are critical for success against Dragons; make sure that your Air Defenses are behind your primary line of defense so that they cannot be taken out early in the battle. **Dragons are wonderful Clan Castle Troops. As a flying unit, the Dragon is completely immune to attacks from most ground troops, and its splash damage capability makes it especially suited for destroying groups of Barbarians and Goblins. Its high health also helps it survive attacks from even multiple Archers or Wizards (although a large group of either will usually be enough to destroy the Dragon). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Dragon encounters major graphic changes at all 4 levels. ***At level 2, the Dragon's skin turns from green to purple, matching its image in the Barracks. Its eyes also turns elixir colored. ***At level 3, the Dragon's skin changes again to dark grayish-brown. ***At level 4, the Dragon's skin turns a deep red; announcing the update, Supercell called it "The ancient red dragon." Its eyes also start flaming. ---- *'Trivia' **The Dragon is one of the two troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded troop, the other is the Wall Breaker. **The Dragon's attack was given a splash damage component as of the 12 March 2013 update, making them much more powerful against groups of ground troops. **A Dragon's shadow is oval, not dragon-shaped. **The Dragon received new art as of the 23 May 2013 update; the new Dragon receives forelegs along with a line of small spikes down its neck and back. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the P.E.K.K.A. **You can have a maximum of 12 Dragons at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 13 if you include the 1 that can fit into a lvl 3+ Clan Castle. **The Dragon has a pair of paws and fire in its mouth since the 23 May 2013 update. The appearance has also been changed to a robotic like creature. **The first person to have reached over 4,000 trophies (Jorge Yao) used an all-Dragon army to do so. He used 4 Lightning Spells as support, one to take out Clan Castle troops and the rest to destroy an Air Defense. This was his way to ensure 50% damage practically every time he attacked in order to become the top player and achieve this wonderful feat. **The Dragon is one of only two troops to have different appearances at every level (along with the P.E.K.K.A). Category:Troops Category:Tier 3 Category:Air Troops Category:Anti-air